Tornasol
by Galasu
Summary: Una relación vista desde varios puntos de vista...mi primer song fic...TERMINADO!...una escena extra!
1. Tornasol

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece y bla bla bla...ya se lo saben no?

Este fic lo dedico a tres personas en especial: a Lily que se que no le gusta esta pareja^^ y a Mandy (Frizzzy) por ser como es^^  , a Nicky por ser tan...bueno...nicky^^ y a todos ustedes que lo leen^^

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, slash, gays....como quieras ..... es muy ligero, no se escribir lemon a decir vdd, pero si te molesta no lo leas.

Es mi primer fic en primera persona, lo escribí por que no me lo podía quitar de la mente y así ya puedo seguir con mi traducción de Magnetic Atracttion^^ , también estoy trabajando con otro que se va a llamar llevame a l cielo, otro song fic, sobre la muerte del libro 5 

Una ultima cosa, si es que estas leyendo esto: la cancion se que nada tiene que ver a simple vista, se llama también tornasol y es de la gusana ciega, cuando la estaba escuchando me llego asi como por inspiración divina, bueno según yo es algo asi como que según de donde lo ves es distinto....tal ves entiendas al final.....estoy pensando en un segundo capitulo, asi como el otro lado de la moneda, un monologo tambien pero por parte de Harry...bueno espero tus reviews por favor^

**-o-**

**Tronasol**

**Por Gala**

**-o-**
    
    _Estamos esperando,_
    
    _tu cambio de estación_
    
    _tu visión de lluvia_
    
    _tu nueva confusión_
    
    _Talvez no, seré yo_
    
    _quien pueda descifrarte._

Es irónico, no lo crees?

Quiero decir

Tu figura en mi cama, tan frágil, tan bella, es increíble como de semejante enemistad terminamos aquí.

Te miro acostado, profundamente dormido, tus mejillas aun con un tono rosado por lo vivido hace unas horas, y no puedo evitar preguntarme como llegaste aquí, lo se, pero me niego a verlo, mi familia se ha caracterizado siempre por su fría expresión, pero también por pensar de esa manera, valga la rebundacia: fríamente. 

Pero tu, maldito, te lograste introducir en mis pensamientos con tus asquerosos actos tan gryffindors, tu, siempre rodeado de gente, siendo el heroe y el niño que todos quieren, tu te metiste en mi mente y aun me pregunto como es que deje que esto sucediera (no es que me queje, la verdad) pero como llegaste a ser importante para mi?
    
    _Tu disfraz de niña,_
    
    _esconde tu misión_
    
    _luego te descubres_
    
    _tormenta de pasión,_
    
    _Tal vez hoy, seré yo_
    
    _quien pueda descifrarte._

Tu boca, aun con ese color rosado susurra mi nombre entre tus sueños, se escucha tan bien libre de todo el odio con el que lo pronunciabas anteriormente. Nunca he estado así por nadie, te lo puedo asegurar, y es que tu eres tan diferente, me duele aceptarlo y es que mi orgullo queda de lado, pero te amo

Entiendes?

Te amo, carajo! Y el que seas chico no es el problema, sino que seamos tan distintos, Tú: el salvador de los magos, el niño que vivió...y yo: un Malfoy, destinado a ser mortífago y te odio por eso, por que se que jamás podremos estar juntos, valla, si ni siquiera se si me correspondes, quisiera escucharlo alguna ves de tu boca, o leerlo en tus ojos, pero el tiempo nunca alcanza, nunca puedo decírtelo (no es que planee hacerlo) pero cada encuentro es igual : no pasa del cuerpo. Y esas sonrisas, esas miradas que me gustaria una sola para mi, siempre son para tus amigos.
    
    _Vuelves a ser_
    
    _mis sueños, mi dulce sirena_
    
    _Vuelves a ser_
    
    _el sol que quema las estrellas,_
    
    _los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte_
    
    _Vuelves a ser_
    
    _el universo de repente._

Una ves mas te miro, tu cuerpo me hipnotiza, es como lo imagino en mis sueños. Vamos Potter que hasta en mis sueños estás. Digo, no creo que no sea por nada, he estado con chicos y chicas, por montones si he de ser sincero, pero tu los opacas a todos, con esos besos desesperados, en busca del cariño que te han negado durante toda tu vida (eso si es cierto el rumor de tu vida con los muggles)

Así pasa cada día, bueno no cada día pero si muy seguido. Ante los demás seguimos siento Potter y Malfoy, Gryffindor y Slytherin: la perfecta muestra de la tan legendaria enemistad entre ambas casas, pero por la noche siempre me buscas, quitándote ese disfraz de niño, convirtiéndote en algo así como una bestia salvaje (lo cual disfruto mucho). Todo debería de haber seguido así, era un juego fácil: fingir y disfrutar...que mas? 

Pero oh!, no contaba con que no solo desnudaste mi cuerpo Potter, oh no. no, no, también desnudaste mi alma y eso me valió unas cuantas noches en vela para arreglar mis pensamientos (contigo por supuesto)
    
    _Cada vez que cambian_
    
    _tus sueños de color._
    
    _Luces tan distinta,_
    
    _tu piel es tornasol_
    
    _Tu razón,_
    
    _es una fusión interminable._

Pero se que esto no es eterno, como cada ves, tenemos que partir con rumbos separados, para volver a ser quienes somos ante la sociedad...y tal ves, solo tal ves nos volvamos a encontrar, pero esa ves será con un matiz diferente, me temo Potter, que tendré que matarte. Tal ves así mi corazón deje de sufrir, rompiéndose en pedazos cada día para volverlo a unir durante la noche.

Y si solo así podré estar en paz, digamos que lo disfrutaré, mientras sufres una muerte lenta y silenciosa como la que yo sufro día tras día.
    
    _No creo que puedas saber_
    
    _lo que se siente caer del parasol_
    
    _al sueño intermitente_
    
    _De la luz a fondo de tu esfera_
    
    _donde todo gira y luego, lentamente..._

Pero mientras tanto, abrázame, y empecemos otra ves, que si el día en el que te tengo que matar se acerca, vamos sacándole provecho a esta noche, antes de que la luz del sol nos separe y ponga esa barrera entre los dos, obligándome a tomar esa mascara de diferencia, y tu desvaneciéndote en la luz
    
    _Vuelves a ser_
    
    _mis sueños, mi dulce sirena_
    
    _Vuelves a ser_
    
    _el sol que quema las estrellas,_
    
    _los girasoles pasan horas sin poder besarte_
    
    _Vuelves a ser_

_el universo de repente._

Que se note que me salté un coro jejejeje...bueno espero les haya gustado y reviews porfis!!^^


	2. Una estrella Fugaz

Diclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje (por lastima) y no tengo fines de lucro (demonios! Jaja)

Este capitulo mas que nada es un extra de cómo comenzaron su relación Harry y Draco, mientras arreglo el POV de Harry que me quedo medio bizarro jajaja.

Me base en una de las historias de caldo de pollo para el alma adolescente 2 jajaja así que si se les hace conocido algunas cosillas por ahí ya saben por que.

Quiero agradecer muchsisisisismo a mi Beta Reader Tam Alor ^O^ (lean sus fic, en verdad se los recomiendo!!) y a todos los que me enviaron reviews

Por cierto....Lily!! deja de ponerte nicks extraños y mandarme reviews de esos ;_; jajajajaja....además tu forma de hablar se reconoce ^_^

También agradezco a Star Cristal por apoyarme y hacerme reir ^o^

Y aquí están las respuestas:

**Ne-kun: **Muchas gracias ^^ pues aquí esta este extra, espero también te guste, luego publicare el POV de Harry...solo que lo puse medio estúpido así que le tengo que modificar varias cosas

**Alexandra: **muchas gracias ^O^

**Star Crystal:** como crees que no me voy a acordar de ti? Jajaja...ya quisiera olvidarte....espera eso se vio muy lesbianico JAJAJAJAJA^^  muchas gracias por tu review...no creo que Draco mate a Harry...o tal ves lo haga pero al menos no en mi fic jajajajajajaja.... no creo llegar hasta ese momento. Y no, mi fic no esta mejor que el de answers in the draknes ^O^ espero poder leer el siguiente capitulo pronto^^....muchas gracias

**Mar:** Muchas gracias.... no se por que se me facilita mas hacer POVs de Draco que de Harry jajaja..espero también te guste este

**Kathy: **Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó, en serio crees que es melancólico?. Ja! Y yo que creí que mas bien era patético  jajajajajaja...espero poner pronto el capitulo del POV de Harry pero me quedo medio estúpido el niño así que tengo que acomodarle para unas cosas que se me ocurrieron y ponerle unos cuantos comentarios inteligentes ^^ jajaja

Los pensamientos en cursiva son de _Draco_

En negritas de **Harry**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Una estrella fugaz:**

**Por Gala**

Torre de astronomía.     Aproximada mente las 12:30 Pm

_Por fin terminamos el trabajo...estúpida detención, llevamos como tres horas aquí limpiando telescopios...hay un trabajo mas aburrido, tedioso y cansado??!!!..._

_Y lo peor es que me tocó compartirlo contigo....no por que seas mi peor enemigo, no. Lo que pasa es que ya no se que sucede con mi corazón, cada ves que te veo siento unas terrible ganas de abrazarte y de perderme en tus ojos verdes, de que me veas y me sonrías...pero te quedas ahí, haciendo como que no me ves._

**Fiu!, este es el último, al parecer tu ya terminaste y te quedaste viéndome trabajar...no se por que fue...al principio me sentía cohibido, pero luego me gustó sentir tu mirada sobre mi...ya no se ni que pensar...se supone que debería de odiarte,  no?. **

**Estoy exhausto y voy a sentarme a una de las bancas de fondo, hace un poco de frío, pero no lo demuestro...he estado en peores condiciones...pero en esas veces no estaba enamorado de ti...**

_Veo que te vas y te sientas en una de las bancas al del final, te ves tan tierno de esa manera. Recargas tu cara en tus manos y luego la levantas para ver al cielo...como buscado algo. Te ves sumamente cansado...pero a fin de cuentas es tu culpa que estemos hoy aquí...claro, yo comencé a molestarte...pero es que me es imposible verte ahí y que ni notes que existo...tal como lo haces en este momento y es que siento que me he vuelto adicto a tus ojos, a tus labios, a tu cabello...lástima que nunca me tomarás en cuenta para más que tu peor enemigo. _

**Levanto la vista buscando la estrella canina...solo como un reflejo que me enseñó Sirius...pero mientras trato de localizarla veo otra constelación : Draco.... inmediatamente vuelvo los ojos al dueño humano de ese nombre y veo que te acercas hacia mi, no se ni que hacer...así que solo vuelvo mis ojos al cielo y hago como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.**

**Te sientas a un lado de mi, te ves cansado definitivamente, debería de decirte algo?...no, definitivamente no, se siente tan bien tu calor a un lado de mi.**

Volteas tu vista al cielo igual que yo, al parecer no tienes ganas de iniciar una pelea y me pregunto por que. Te volteo a ver asombrado pero ni caso me haces así que regreso mi vista al cielo.

**Pasan unos minutos en total silencio y luego pasa una estrella fugaz**

**"Sabías que los muggles creen que si le piden un deseo a una estrella fugaz se les concederá?" preguntas totalmente clamo**

**Te volteo a ver incrédulo, no solo de que sepas cosas de muggles, sino por el tono de voz que usaste, total mente libre del odio común en ti. Eso me hace sentir tan bien, como un bálsamo a la soledad que siento cuando no estas y al vacío que me inunda cuando te veo.**

**"Tal vez sea verdad" respondo regresando mi vista al cielo**

_Me volteaste a ver cuando te dije las ocurrencias de los muggles, sentí que me deshacía bajo tu mirada y por un momento temí que me fueras a dejar en ridículo por mi comentario o simplemente te levantaras asustado y huyeras_

_Pero no...me respondiste_

_No se me ocurre que mas decir...solo tenía planeado ese comentario, no sabía que si iba a funcionar para comenzar una plática civilizada....ahora que se supone que debo de hacer?_

_"Vamos a tener que averiguarlo" digo por fin...no se de donde salieron esas palabras...pero hicieron que soltaras una risita, con eso sentí que me moría...estúpido!! no vuelvas a hacer eso que mi corazón se desarma al sonido de tu voz_

_Veo que cierras muy fuerte los ojos...al parecer te tomaste en serio mi proposición...eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti...eres tan inocente_

**Tu propuesta me agarra de bajada (para quien no entienda...lo sorprende, pues ^^) definitivamente no me esperaba eso...es...bizarro...me divierte que hayas dicho eso, así que suelto una risita que te hace estremecer...me pregunto por que?**

**Mi cerebro comienza a divagar en respuestas a tu extraño comportamiento o su estremecimiento y "convenientemente" todas terminan con tu y yo juntos...haa!! mi mente me juega malas pasadas haciéndome que me ilusione con algo que tal ves nunca suceda...pero por que no?...tomaremos en cuenta lo que dijiste y veremos que tal errado estaban mis pensamientos**

**Cierro los ojos muy fuerte, deseando con todo mi corazón que lo que los muggles inventan para los soñadores sin remedio tenga alguna base en la realidad.**

**'Deseo tener valor' pienso mientras escucho tu respiración**

_Abres los ojos y me miras y yo me siento morir_

_"Que deseaste?" te pregunto, mi voz tiembla un poco y no lo logro disimular_

_"Eso no te lo puedo decir" me respondes con una juguetona sonrisa en tus labios_

_De nuevo no tengo idea de que contestar, esto es traumatizante...mi cerebro me grita: ¿dile que es un estúpido por creer en estas cosas'. 'Hechízalo'. 'Lánzalo de la orillad e la torre' y cosas así, pero me quedo quieto, mirándote como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes_

_"De verdad quieres saber?" me preguntas un poco mas serio y con la voz temblando notablemente_

_Sin decir una palabra mas que nada por que no creo capas de hacerlo, asiento esperando tu respuesta_

_"Valor" me dices mientras bajas la vista_

_Encuentro esto muy divertido y suelto una risita que hace que vuelvas tus ojos a mi_

_"Que?" preguntas un tanto molesto_

_"Valor?" pregunto aun riendo "Que no se supone que eres un Gryffindor?, se destacan por eso, no?"_

_Un leve rubor aparece en tus mejillas...te ves tan hermoso así_

_"Para que querrías mas del que ya tienes?" pregunto, dando me cuenta muy tarde de que te estaba halagando y lo notaste_

_Vuelves tu cara hacia mi y me sonríes_

_"Hay cosas para las que se necesita mucho mas" me contestas como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo_

_"Como que?" pregunto, mi corazón late como si se me fuera a salir_

_"De verdad quieres saber?" preguntas, poniéndote increíblemente rojo_

_ a que demonios te refieres?_

_Y sin esperar respuesta te acercas a mi, depositando tus labios sobre los míos, no puedo hacer nada, estoy en shock y apenas cuando comenzaba a reaccionar te separaste de mi._

'**QUE HICE? QUE HICE? QUE HICE? QUE HICE?**

**ESTUPIDO ESTÚPIDO ESTUPIDO**

**Ahora si que la hiciste Harry James Potter, quedaste en ridículo frente a la persona que amas, lo besaste y el no te correspondió...seguramente lo encontrará muy divertido todo el colegio mañana...Echaste a perder una hermosa enemistad' Pienso amargamente mientras me separo, no se que hacer, estoy de piedra aparte de pensamientos de ese tipo mi mente esta en blanco, voy a tener que salirme del colegio...huir...si eso...huir solo esa opción me queda**

**Pero justo antes de que me pueda levantar para marcharme me detienes y ante mi gran sorpresa me besas...ME ESTAS REGRESANDO EL BESO!!!**

**Siento que mi corazón late a diez mil por hora y sin pensarlo mas te correspondo**

**Al separarnos te quedas viendo hacia el frente con la vista perdida...no se que hacer ni que decir...solo estás tu **

**"Al parecer las estrellas concedieron dos deseos esta noche"**

**Y con un ultimo beso te vas.**

o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que opinan?...le sigo?, le dejo aquí?...estaba pensando en después del POV de Harry un de Ron donde se da cuenta ^^...pero ustedes deciden, a fin de cuentas son quines sufren con mis rarezas ^^

Reviews please!!


	3. No se nada

Hola ^_^  aquí yo de nuevo, este capítulo es el PoV de Harry, espero que se note la diferencia entre los pensamientos de cada uno. La canción se llama Pito pérez y es de...Pito perez ^^

Quiero agradecer mucho a mi maravillosa Beta Reader; Starshine Crystal, por aguantar todas mis incoherencias y soportar leer esto en borrador ^^ GRACIAS!! (publicidad: les recomiendo leer sus fics; son buenísimos!! Y también les recomiendo los de Dark Veaney)

Se que este fic no tiene trama ni nada por eso el final ya se acerca, solo queda el PoV de Ron y tal ves uno final, que tengo apenas planeado...

Envíen reviews o flames no me importa ^^

Contestación a los reviews pasados:

**Dark Veaney**: JAJAJA me siento honrada de ser mala influencia, esperemos que tu maestra continue donde yo me quede jejeje...y si pues la vdd si son rarezas...o no me digas que es muy normalito una pareja de dos magos gays? Jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review!!

**Aspid**: Muchas gracias ^_^, me has leído el pensamiento...ya me dirás luego si te gusta el PoV de Ron ^^ 

**Laia**: Muchas gracias, pues creo que si lo voy a poner aunque con eso torture a uno que otro lector jejeje.

**Starshine Crystal**: Pues ni que te respondo aquí, todo lo que me pusiste en review ya lo hemos plativado jajajaja...bueno solo me queda darte las gracias ^_^ y mas te vale que te pongas a escribir jejejeje.…..que paso con aquel de la canción de la chica extraña?

Ahora si          

P.D. No me pregunten a mi por que el titulo del capitulo... fue idea de Veaney ^^

                                                                                                      No se nada...ahorita regreso

                                                                                                                 Por: Gala
    
    _Encontré un amuleto _
    
    _que me hace sentir bien_
    
    _Ya puedo dejar de soñar  
    
    Encontré un amuleto _
    
    _que me hace sentir bien_
    
    _Ya puedo dejar de soñar_

"Y luego rodó por las escaleras y le cayó encima a Snape" Decía Ron ahogado entre risas.

No puedo reprimir el echarme a reír al imaginar a Crabbe cayendo sobre Snape, pero mi risa se corta abruptamente al divisarte al final del corredor.

Por suerte Ron y Hermione tomaron esto como que no tengo ganas de encontrarme contigo.

Que equivocados están.

Puedo sentir que mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y los deseos de abrazarte se tornan casi incontrolables.  
  

    
    _Eres, lo que yo andaba buscando_
    
    _Por lo que me andaba preocupando_
    
    _ Eres, tal y como yo te pintaba  _
    
    _Eres, La mitad que me faltaba _
    
    _La mitad que me faltaba_
    
    _La mitad que me faltaba_
    
    _Embolsaste mi vida  
    
      
    
    _

Pasan unos incómodos minutos de silencio mientras estamos frente a frente.  
  


Y luego sin decir nada, te das la vuelta y sigues tu camino sin voltear la vista atrás.

Pero mientras hacías eso estoy seguro de haber visto una sonrisa en tus labios; ese tipo de sonrisas que me hacen perder el control.

Suspiro aliviado de que no tuvimos que iniciar una pelea, pues lo que menos quiero ahora es dirigirte palabras ofensivas.

No cuando sé que te amo.

No cuando se que tu lo haces también.

Continúo mi camino hacia la biblioteca. Ron y Hermione se enfrascan en una discusión sobre algo de relojes y bambúes y yo me meto en mis propios pensamientos.

A cada vuelta que doy, cada puerta o ventana que paso, espero verte sonriéndome como solo tú lo sabes hacer. Hace dos días que no nos vemos y te añoro en sobremanera. Incluso gente que ni conozco se preocupan por mi, preguntando si estoy enfermo o algo así, pero lo que sucede es más sencillo y al mismo tiempo más doloroso:

Te extraño.
    
    _Encontré un amuleto _
    
    _que me hace sentir bien_
    
    _Ya puedo dejar de soñar_
    
    _Encontré un amuleto _
    
    _que me hace sentir bien_
    
    _ya puedo dejar de soñar_

Compartimos clases, nos encontramos en los pasillos, pero en esos momentos no te puedo abrazar, recorrer tu suave piel y besar tus labios. No puedo pasar horas perdiéndome en esos ojos llenos de ilusión y amor aunque a veces con tintes de desolación.

Y sé por que es eso.

Pero me niego a pensarlo.

Y es que tú también sabes que esto tiene que terminar.

Pero nosotros decidimos comenzar esto. Aún sabiendo que no tenemos un futuro juntos, aún sabiendo que lo nuestro no sería aceptado, pero sabiendo que nos amamos

Se me hiela la sangre de pensar en el momento en que nuestros caminos se tengan que separar y nos quede, sólo como un distante recuerdo, el momento en el  que se juntaron.  
  

    
    _Quiero, Quiero entenderte, _
    
    _te busque yo te encontré muy fácilmente _
    
    _Lo que yo necesitaba _
    
    _Donde, donde quieras_
    
    _ Cuando, cuado tengas que olvidar_   
    
      
    
    

  
 "Si existe un encuentro existe una despedida" escuché alguna vez. Ya la había comprobado

en el pasado, pero nunca tan dolorosamente como hoy 

Suspiro y me siento junto a Ron mientras Hermione va por unos libros. Ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos aquí, siempre me pasa eso cuando pienso en ti (verso sin esfuerzo ^O^)

Tal ves no nos despidamos hoy.

Ni mañana.

Tal ves ni siquiera este año.

Así que para que sufrir desde ahora si falta mucho para que llegue ese momento?

Nos falta mucho por hablar.

Nos falta mucho por vivir.

Nos falta mucho por reír.

Y nos falta aún más por sufrir.

Pero también nos sobra mucho aún por amar y pienso compartirlo contigo nada más.  
  

    
    _Siempre va estar, te juro que tu mal se te va esfumar_
    
    _ Siempre va estar, te juro que tu mal se te va esfumar_
    
    _Siempre va estar, te juro que tu mal se te va esfumar_
    
    _ Siempre va estar, te juro que tu mal se te va esfumar_

Una lechuza entra y deja un sobre en mi mano, es una carta. Reconozco tu letra en el sobre. Se para que es, sé por que es; tu también me extrañas y de eso estoy seguro.

Guardo el sobre en mi túnica y Ron mira con sospecha

Yo sólo me encojo de hombros, tomo el libro más cercano y me dispongo a leer.

Pero me es imposible con tu recuerdo en mi mente. Algo me inquieta y no se que es.

Levanto la mirada para ver si alguien me ve, pero todos están enfrascados en sus libros. Lentamente saco la nota y la leo.

Solo te escribo esto para que recuerdes que te amo...y que te espero en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora

No puedo reprimir una risilla y vuelvo a guardar la nota.

Me concentro en el libro de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más tranquilo. Esta noche te volveré a besar e intentaré descubrir porqué se que tu eres mi único y verdadero amor

----- o ------- o -------

Por obvias razones quite la última parte de la canción jejeje...bueno de hecho esta tampoco demasiado que ver con el fic pero bueno....así soy yo!!^^

Nos vemos en el otro cap quieran o no jejejeje....por favor envíen reviews


	4. No me pidas ser tu amigo

Hola aquí está el PoV de Ron, me gustó la idea de que para variar al principio Ron sintiera desagrado por Harry a menos de principio...claro que luego si lo va a apoyar pero esa ya será otra historia. Fans de Ron por favor no me maten ^^.
    
    Después de la canción un poco mas movida del capitulo pasado damos un salto enorme y nos lanzamos a la trova con esta canción de Fernando Delgadillo que se titula "No me pidas ser tu amigo"...ok eso me hizo sentir como locutora jejejeje...Me gustó mucho y por primera ves la canción tiene que ver con el escrito a primera vista ^^
    
    Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi fantástica Beta Reader Starshine Cristal (lean sus fics son muy buenos) por todo: Gracias!!
    
    También agradecer a todos los que me enviaron reviews...este fic está especialmente dedicado a Angélica aunque se que odia a Harry Potter y jamás va a leer esto jejeje y sobre todo a Bren (aka: mi beta reader jejeje)  por ser como es!!! (entiéndase buena amiga) y a Nicky y a Lily y a Veaney tmb  ^_^
    
    Me cuentan si les gusto...en un review!!!
    
    **Starshine cristal**: como que estabas depre cuando me escribiste tu review vdd?...no te preocupes no es que escribas mal solo espera un poco y verás ^^
    
    **Aspid**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó....Harry está melancólico? Jeje ni me di cuenta ^_^ jejejeje, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero te guste.
    
    **A que no adivinas!!! (Nicky Felton y Bloom):** Ejem....bueno si no querías mandarme un review lo entiendo ;_; solo duerme con un ojo abierto que se donde vives y se llegar ^^ jajajajajaja. EHH que bien que te gustó...quien lo diría!!^^  jajajajajajaja...bueno aquí está el otro y mandame reviews JAJAJAJAJAJA ^^
    
    **^nan^:** Reviews como los tuyos alegran el día sabes? Jejeje. En el primer capitulo también creo que puse muy distante a Harry pero ya mejoro! ^^. Si para mi también es inevitable esta pareja..solo queda convencer a J.K. Rowling jejejeje. Tienes razón el fic no puede terminar con el PoV de Ron, yno lo va a hacer, ya tengo escrito el ultimo. Pero mientras me dices si este te gustó y ya verás que pinta Ron en la historia. 
    
                                                                            No me pidas ser tu amigo
    
                                                                                        Por: Gala__
    
    _Hoy buscas en mi un amigo que haga un poco por que alcances lo que anhelas_
    
    _un amigo sería yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás_
    
    _a un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz aunque esta te llevara lejos_

_y te fueras mas allá de donde yo te habría podido acompañar_

Argh!. Ella y sus ideas locas.

En esa tienda no vendían relojes, vendían bambúes. Para que querrían vender relojes?, tal ves a las plantas les interesa el tiempo?, o los pandas necesitan saber la hora de su próxima comida?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con Harry bajando muy apurado por las escaleras usando la capa invisible, si tan solo se fijara mas y se cubriera los pies...

Se detiene y sé que sabe que lo estoy viendo, bajo la mirada hacia sus pies y el captando la idea los cubre.

Dean entra a la sala común y sé que Harry utilizó ese momento para salir de aquí.

Mi mente está revuelta, una parte de mi me grita reclamándome por que le dejé ir; otra me dice que hice bien en deja que se marchara, el tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace; otra parte de mi está sentida por que descubre que mi mejor amigo me guarda secretos tan importantes, y una última parte me ruega que valla a golpear a Malfoy y luego a a enfermería por algo para el dolor de cabeza...interesante.
    
    _No me pidas ser tu amigo por que hay cosas en mi que este día no entiendo_
    
    _por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien que piensa en la comprensión_
    
    _y ésta solo me daría tranquilidad si a la vez tu me comprendieras_

_esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte cuando me dices adiós_

Me disculpo con Hermione  subo a mi habitación, me tiro en mi cama y corro las cortinas pero queda una abertura por la cual veo la noche pasar por la ventana.

Hoy por fin me di cuenta que mis suposiciones eran ciertas y que una de mis mas grandes y horribles pesadillas había cobrado vida a mis espaldas y que cuando me di la vuelta para encararla ya no había nada que hacer.

De nuevo mi mente se ve dividida y una parte me pide que deje todo como está. Pocas veces había visto a Harry tan feliz, pocas veces lo había visto tan lleno de vida y de confianza en sí mismo; pero pocas veces me había visto tan alejado de el y esa es otra razón por la cual odiar a Malfoy: Por quitarme a mi mejor amigo, por hacer una brecha en nuestra amistad.
    
    _Un amigo te diría que todo marcha mientras se muerde los labios_
    
    _y por ti no extrañaría cada fin de año los días que no volverás_
    
    _un amigo dejaría de hablar de cosas que sabe que te harán falta_

_para hablarte de lo que hay mas adelante aunque yo me quede atrás_

Me siento traicionado, me es muy difícil aceptarlo y no creo hacerlo pronto.

Me duele pensar en que te voy a decir mañana. Me comportaré como siempre? O despertaré a media casa con gritos pidiéndote una explicación?...tomando en cuenta mis antecedentes de auto-control...será la segunda opción.

Me remuevo en mi cama y suspiro, me siento y me recargo en la pared viendo hacia las cortinas cerradas.

Estoy furioso y frustrado. Que otras cosas me ocultarás?
    
    _Se que siempre fiel contigo me tuviste a cada instante de tu vida_
    
    _alguien que lo daba todo sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad_
    
    _siempre tuviste este cómplice que vino sin que le necesitaras_
    
    _porque concebía el mundo desde tus ojos si ellos me querían mirar_

Cuanto tiempo he estado perdido en mis pensamientos?...diez minutos?...veo el reloj..Tres horas!!!. No debes de tardar en llegar, y como si estuvieras esperando que pensara eso entras al cuarto, escucho como guardas la capa en el baúl. Estiro un pie para abrir un poco las cortinas de mi cama y ahí estas; viéndome asustado

No estoy enojado...estoy desilusionado

Busco en tus ojos al Harry que conocía, al que apreciaba. Si es que está ahí, está muy bien escondido.

Dejo cerrar las cortinas nuevamente. Ahora estoy triste: por saber que te voy a fallar, por saber que no  te puedo ayudar, que no te puedo entender y que no lo pienso hacer.

Por que mañana cuando despierte serás un completo desconocido para mi.

Estoy también furioso de que no puedo dejar todo esto de lado para ver que eres feliz así y sobre todo por que a pesar de todo lo anterior sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.
    
    _No me pidas ser tu amigo cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas_
    
    _no soy tan civilizado para comprender sabiendo que te vas_
    
    _para ti seré aquel que hoy lo pierde todo por que no supo escucharte_
    
    _que para mi sólo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejó de amar_

_que para mi sólo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejó de amar_

Que les pareció?...

Bueno el siguiente capitulo ya será el ultimo y dejaré de atormentarlos jejejejejejeje

Reviews please!!


	5. Pensamientos de nadie

Que onda, soy yo de nuevo con la última parte de este fic...ya dejaré de atormentarlos!! ^^ .

Este capitulo se llama pensamientos de nadie por que a lo largo de todo el capi no digo quien es pero los pensamientos le quedan a ambos.

Volvemos a canciones de Pito Pérez, por cierto cualquier error en las letras de las canciones no es mi culpa, es de la pagina donde las bajé. Esta canción se llama Balas...pero mejor le cambié el nombre jejeje.

Quiero agradecer enormemente, como siempre a mi Beta Reader que mas que eso ya es como mi mi mentora...no es que me la esté rayando todo el día JAJAJA....ok chiste muuuy malo

También quiero agradecer a Olga por ser el más claro ejemplo de lo que no quiero llegar a ser en esta vida ^_^...bromeo!!...también por quererme catalogar como una enfermedad y por sacarme de mi mega bloqueo con su triste historia....que de hecho esta se basaba en la que me contaste...pero pasó por tantas afinaciones y cambios que ya no se parece en lo mas mínimo jejejejejeje 

También a todos ustedes que me dejaron reviews...menos a ti Lily...creí haberte dicho que no me gustaban tus reviews ¬¬ JAJAJAJAJAJA....

Por cierto...nunca puse esto (upsi, mas vale tarde que nunca)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...si no sería mas rica que la reina de Inglaterra, sería rubia y me llamaría J.K. Rowling. No hago esto con fines de lucro...solo para matar tiempo

Advertencia esta es una historia de Yaoi...slash m/m y si no sabes que es eso y llegaste hasta aquí.........bueno ustedes entienden. Está centrada en H/D (por si no se dieron cuenta) y no te molestes en enviar flames, por que como con los de lily me voy a reír ya que no tengo oportunidad de vengarme en la escuela ^_^'. 

Alejandra: Sé que tu review lo mandaste en el capi uno pero aquí está la respuesta....tal ves si hablan pero como que Draco quiere más ^^ jajajaja...que bueno que te gustó

Starshine_Crystal: Que ondas...pues si es lo mismo que yo me pregunta...pero tus reviews me ponen de buenas!!...por cierto tu fic me mega facinó!! No manches esta genial!!...y si dices algun chiste del no manches te golpeo JAJAJAJAJAJA...ntc.....

Aspid: Que lástima que no va a haber discusión entre Harry y Ron...de hecho no lo había pensado...pero ya que me diste la idea tal ves en algún otro fic^^ ...pero espero que este te guste :p

Little_shyny_star: APRENDE A ESCRIBIR PRIMERO!!! y luego ya...eres un mal parrot definitivamente....ya creía que eras tu pero tu jamás dirías que ron y draco son la onda....hoy minimo disimulaste mas tu léxico jajajajajaja

Y ya saben la mejor forma de decirme si les gustó...aunque me quedó un poco...ejem...dramático es en un review!!!

                                              Pensamientos de nadie (balas)

                                                                Por: Gala

La gente parece tan distante; risas de los niños que juegan con sus pelotas,  parejas que pasan agarradas de la mano, el sol lanzando sus últimos rayos sobre el parque que poco a poco se va quedando vacío… todo pasa frente a mis ojos con unos tintes dramáticos que le dan un toque irreal.

El viento sacude las ramas de los árboles. Las de aquel sauce llorón bajo el cual pasábamos eternidades juntos, escondidos de miradas curiosas en esos pequeños momentos en que nos podíamos escapar de la sociedad, se balancean suavemente.
    
    _Sabes esta noche desperté con el ruido de tu voz_
    
    _sabes es difícil comprender que tu no estuviste aquí_
    
    _despertar y despertar estando aquí en este lugar y diciendo tu nombre_

_despertar y despertar levantando las sabanas y tu no estas y diciendo tu nombre_
    
    _solo pido una bala, que quiero soñar_

_solo pido una bala, que quiero soñar_

Esa maldita sociedad que nos obligaba a vivir callando nuestras pasiones, reduciéndonos a una pareja de desconocidos amándose en la oscuridad, valiéndonos de cualquier barata excusa para enfriar los rumores.

Para no darnos a conocer.

Para darnos una oportunidad.

Para construir castillos en el aire, sobre un mundo en el cual al fin dejaríamos de fingir. Nos propusimos ser felices. Aún recuerdo cuando en aquella última batalla nos encontramos tú y yo, frente a frente, tratando de decidir si morir uno a manos del otro o vivir juntos por fin. Pero alguien se nos adelantó y queriendo vengar una muerte te lanzó un hechizo mortal. Entre tu agonía me pediste que siguiera con nuestro viaje.
    
    _Sabes esta noche desperté con el ruido de tu vos_
    
    _sabes es difícil comprende que tu no estuviste aquí_
    
    _despertar y despertar estando aquí en este lugar y diciendo tu nombre_
    
    _despertar y despertar levantando las sabanas y tu no estas y diciendo tu nombre_
    
    _solo pido una bala,  que quiero soñar_
    
    _solo pido una bala,  que quiero soñar_

Pero es que sin ti no se como ser feliz. Me trajiste de nuevo a la vida con un beso, pero te marchaste sin decir adiós. Han pasado más de tres años desde que me miré en tus ojos por última vez. Cada día te imagino junto a mí sonriendo o haciendo caras como cuando no tenías ni idea de qué decir, te imagino apoyándome en cada paso, alentándome a seguir adelante cuando me canso de andar. Pero al darme la vuelta en la cama solo encuentro frío donde deberías de estar.
    
    _Se  que no estaré con tigo_
    
    _se  que no estaré ahí, oh no_
    
    _se  que no estarás con migo_
    
    _llévame_

El ardor de lágrimas contenidas se va incrementado por la realidad que finge pasar como si fuera lo normal. El frío de la noche me rodea y levanto la cara para ver las estrellas.

Si es que hay un cielo, estoy seguro estarás ahí acompañándome en mis noches de vela, esperándome para volvernos a ver.

Una estrella fugaz pasa dejándome un vacío recuerdo de aquello que fuera nuestro primer beso.

Cierro los ojos y deseo tener valor.

Valor para sobrevivir día tras día y cumplir con mi promesa.

Valor para encarar lo que viene.

Valor para dejarte en el pasado, viviendo mi presente para reunirnos en el futuro.

Pero sobre todo para sobreponerme sin ti.
    
    _Solo pido una bala, que quiero soñar_
    
    _solo pido una bala, que quiero soñar_
    
    _bala_

Si es que hay otra vida te prometo que nos encontraremos ahí para terminar lo que no pudimos aquí.

Dicen que si hay un encuentro hay una despedida, pero nadie dijo que esta tenía que ser.

Y dando un suspiro me levanto de mi lugar para retirarme dejando atrás mi pena...hasta la próxima vez.

**_________ _________ _________ ________**

**Finis!!...**

**Hice este capi pensando desde el PoV de Draco....pero si les agrada mas desde el de Harry pues ustedes decidan^^**

**Espero les haya gustado....nos vemos espero pronto....GALA!!!**


	6. La caída

Esta es una escena extra de tornasol que escribí hace mucho, de hecho antes de el capi del PoV de Harry. Le acomodé algunas cosas y ya quedó más o menos decente...repito: más o menos jejejejejeje.  
  
Gracias como siempre a mi Beta Starshine crystal.!!  
  
Esta escenita extra va dedicado especialmente para Aspid que fue la única que me mandó review en el capi pasado ;_; . Muchas gracias chica!!!!.  
  
Ahora si...cuidado con la salud mental....  
  
La caída  
  
(Escena extra de Tornasol situado antes de el PoV de Harry)  
  
Por:  
  
Gala  
  
-GGGGRRR mi madre no ha enviado mi dotación de dulces de esta semana...pero con ustedes dos aquí definitivamente la entiendo.....-estallé a la hora de la comida viendo lo que habían cocinado los elfos.  
  
-No es nuestra culpa que los dejes taaan a la vista.....  
  
-Si, si, si...como sea, tengo que ir por mi libro de pociones que dejé en el salón de Mcgonagal. Acompáñenme.  
  
-;_;...Pero si aun no comemos...-dijo Crabbe haciendo puchero.  
  
-Haaa!!! No sean glotones!!!, ¿Por una vez que no coman en su vida en serio no se mueren saben?  
  
Así que los tres nos dirigimos al salón de transformaciones. Crabbe y Goyle aun seguían rumiando por haberse perdido la comida.  
  
Llegamos al salón que estaba vacío justo en el momento en que una enorme lechuza negra entraba por una de las ventanas y se posaba en la silla de la maestra.  
  
Era la lechuza de mi madre y llevaba la dotación de dulces de esa semana, pero por alguna razón no parecía que tuviera ganas de entregarlo, más bien parecía dispuesta a jugar.  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Solo nos mirábamos unos a los otros. La lechuza pasaba la vista de Crabbe a mi y de mi a Goyle y luego de regreso. Crabbe y Goyle no veían a la lechuza, sino a los dulces y yo solo veía a la ventana y luego a sus esos tres.  
  
Suspiré sonoramente rompiendo así el silencio que se había formado, pero nadie dijo nada más.  
  
La lechuza seguía esperándonos y Crabbe y Goyle esperaban el momento perfecto para arrebatarle los dulces.  
  
Otros minutos sin movimiento alguno......  
  
Una bola de raíces (como las del viejo oeste ^^) pasaron entre nosotros  
  
-¬¬.... ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dije extrañado  
  
Entonces Crabbe y Goyle se lanzaron sobre la lechuza, tirando unas bancas en el acto. Pero la lechuza asustada por el repentino movimiento levantó el vuelo y salió por la puerta que habían dejado abierta. Inmediatamente los dos gorilas comenzaron a "correr" para tratar de alcanzarla.  
  
Me quedé quieto en donde había estado mientras presenciaba todo. Pensé en seguirlos y salvar a la lechuza, esos dos eran tan glotones que seguro se la comían...pero pensándolo mejor esa lechuza era una molestia, mejor que sirviera para algo mas.  
  
"Pero ellos no van a dejar ni una sola rana de chocolate., Hasta se las podrían comérselas incluso sin quitarles la envoltura"  
  
Así que salí decidido tras de ellos.  
  
-¿Quién diría que sí corren rápido estos dos?- pensé mientras seguía a los dos gigantones que seguían a su vez a la pobre lechuza.  
  
Llegaron a una larga escalera, muy recta y al final de ella estaba Snape, que estaba ocupado viendo unos pergaminos. Inmediatamente me detuve, lo último que quería era una detención esa noche, pues tenía una cita con Harry y definitivamente no quería faltar. Goyle también se detuvo, pero mas bien por miedo a que Snape lo regañara  
  
Pero Crabbe no lo hizo. Ni siquiera había reparando en la presencia de nuestro profesor de Pociones. Pero lo que tampoco notó Crabbe fue un escalón falso casi al principio de la escalera. Estúpidamente metió el pie y tropezó, rodando por las escaleras.  
  
Y rodó...  
  
Y rodó...  
  
Y rodó...  
  
Y siguió rodando...  
  
Parecía que jamás acabaría...  
  
Y rodó aun más...  
  
Y por fin dejó de caer......Pero para su sorpresa había caído en algo blandito.  
  
Y para su horror esa cosa blandita era Snape.  
  
Y así fue como terminé esa tarde en detención, mientras Snape había quedado con un brazo roto, y para nuestra GRAN sorpresa, Crabbe estaba ileso.  
  
Claro que esa noche no falté a mi cita con Harry, cómo hacerlo?  
  
Le conté lo sucedido (necesitaba una excusa del por qué llegué tarde). Hasta la fecha (han pasado ya tres semanas) Harry no ha podido dejar de reír al imaginarse a Snape como el había dicho: Hecho mierda  
  
Y bueno, la lechuza llego en una sola pieza a casa....y Crabbe y Goyle se comieron todos los dulces, para mi lástima no había ni una sola rana de chocolate. Pero obtuve algo mejor a cambio, verdad Harry?........  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Bueno por su propia seguridad mental ya no sigo con esto... mil gracias a todas!!!...  
  
Un beso  
  
Gala 


End file.
